The Life of Blue Green
by solidad1001
Summary: Edited! Sorry guys, I didnt know how to make lines...Hope this helps ya'll! And please dont forget to review! In this story, Blue is the girl and Green the guy.


"Please Green! PPLLLEEASSSEE!" Blue begged with one of her winning puppy dog faces. "I'm SOO bored and everyone else is busy except you! She cried. "Blue, I already told you. I'm equally busy. Now go away. I have to finish this paper for gramps. How did you get in here anyway?" He asked realizing he had locked the door on coming in to prevent something like this from happening. She laughed. "A little lock like that can't stop this girl! Now come on Green! It's been forever since we did something!" She whined taking greens hand and pulling. "If you mean last week as forever, I'd check your sense of time." He sighed. To go, or not to go? He looked over at the papers of research littered across his desk. It would take 2 or 3 days for a regular person to go through them. Though not green oak. They were due a week from now, and blue wasn't giving up any time soon….."Fine." He sighed, finally submitting to a squealing blue. "Great! Let's go out for dinner! It's already 9:00pm. Don't you eat anything?"

All of a sudden, Greens brunch seemed very far away. His stomach growled. "No." He said making his way down the stairs. "No? What do you mean?" blue asked pondering on whether her pesky skills were wearing off. "We have food here. We'll just have dinner at home. I have frozen macaroni, chicken, and-""Frozen!" Blue exclaimed. "I'm not eating anything frozen! Why not we cook something? Let's see…You know, Daisy sure likes making enchiladas. I'm sure she has materials somewhere….we can make our own!" She smiled and began rummaging through various cupboards, indeed finding all the materials to make an enchilada.

Green sighed for the umpteenth time that day. No getting around this one. So he helped her. He opened cans and fried the tortilla. She cut the vegetables and cooked the beans, all the while chatting constantly about everything. She talked about a new move ditty learned, or how her new parents were so understanding. She talked about how red and yellow were so cute together, and how she had plans to bring them together. And he listened. Of course he pretended not to, but still, he couldn't help but smile at her ideas and her notions, all the while muttering "pesky girl" at which hearing, blue would grin widely.

"It's ready!" Blue announced with a flourish bringing out a delicious looking enchilada from the oven. The two sat down and began to eat. "So how's bill and daisy? How's everything going for them?" Blue asked as she digged into her enchilada. "She's expecting. Around May or so." He said quietly as he cut neatly into his food. "REALLY! Oh I'm so happy for them! Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked. "We don't know yet." Green said nonchantly. "And the gym?" She asked, still not giving up at striking a conversation. "Still unbeatable. Even though I have a hologram working" He smiled at the thought. It had been blue's idea in the first place and had saved him loads of time.

Eventually blue broke the ice and the two chatted conversationally about Pokémon, about life, about how so much had changed. And every once in awhile-If you looked closely. The smallest of smiles would appear on Green's face. All too soon the clock struck 12, and the two realized that they're plates had been emptied long back.

"I better get going." Blue said quietly. "Yeah. I better escort you home. Your parents would kill me if something happened to you…" Green sighed and opened the door for blue as the two walked out into the clean, warm air of viridian city. They walked silently, taking in the smells of a dying spring. They reached Blue's house, and she prepared to climb up a vine into her waiting room. "Hey Green?" She asked softly into the darkness. "Yeah Blue?"

"Thanks." She smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek, much to the surprise of the gym leader. She turned around to leave, but he was too quick. With a swift movement, he caught her by the wrist, spinning her into his waiting arms, her surprise clear upon her face. "Pesky girl" He murmured in her hair then kissed her softly on the lips. It didn't take her long to kiss back.

They kissed each other under the fair moon, enchilada on their breaths, before blue smiled, and climbed up the vine to her room. She waved. Then softly shut the door. He smiled, Put his hands in his pockets, and walked home, remembering their very first date.

* * *

><p>It's been five years since that first kiss. Five years has brought so much. Bill and Daisy had a baby boy. And Green oak became the proud uncle of baby Clarence. Gold and Crys got married last year, much to the surprise and joy of the other dex holders. Emerald has become a frontier brain. He'll be starting in 6 months. Dia and Pearl are now famous for their manzai, and with the newfound confidence, Dia finally asked Platina out. Red is still working up the courage to pop yellow the question, while Ruby and Sapphire will be married in 2 years time.<p>

Green, like Red, has yet to ask. Perhaps today will be the day. Perhaps he can beat his rival to something more important than Pokémon battles.

"Green! GREEN! Look at these strawberries I picked!" A young lady with brown hair in her early twenties runs toward a man nearby.

Green snaps out of his thoughts and stares at the huge basket of strawberries in Blues hand. He smiles, picking one up and popping it into his mouth. "Hey! Those haven't been washed yet!" She laughs, and then picks one up for herself. She pops it into her mouth whole, and the supersize strawberry proves to be a challenge as nature's sweetener dribbles down her chin. He smiles a bit. "Obnoxious woman…" He mutters then kisses the sweetener away, a smile still upon his face.

He leads her into the forest to a quieter spot. A waterfall. A small cave. It's been a secret spot known to the family for years. Camping trips, researching sites, or just to be quiet is what Green usually did when he came here. Today, however, it serves the same purpose it did long ago. When Green's parents were still young and alive.

They sit, and Blue once again slips back into her inconsistent chatter, pausing only to slip a strawberry into her mouth. For once he's not listening. The sun is beginning to set. He's losing his chance… Is he afraid? What are these fluttering's in his stomach? "Do it." He whispers to himself. "Now." He sits up and abruptly kisses her, stopping her from talking anymore. Then he helps her stand up, before kneeling down to her feet. "Blue. Will you marry me?" He opens a box with a diamond ring and searches her eyes for an answer. What he doesn't expect is laughing.

"Finally Green! I was wondering when this would happen!" She smiles evilly." I knew I could get you to. Submission. That's what it is. That's what a marriage proposal is." And with that, she begins laughing all over again. "Pesky girl" He mutters standing up, ring in hand. "Does that mean it's a rejection?" He says nonchantly. "On the contrary!" She smiles and takes the ring out of the box, slipping it on her finger, and admiring its sparkle in the dying sunlight. "She leans forward and kisses him passionately, before finally stopping to take a breath of air. She puts her head on his chest and whispers, "I love you Green." He smiles. "I love you to."

"I've known Blue and Green now, for 12 years. We met when we were only 10. Back then, Blue was cunning and devious, and Green was well…Green!" The audience laughs. "I've known them separately, and together, and honestly, I've seen them at their best, when together. So, today, on their wedding day, I wish the two best of luck in the coming years because, I'm sure- Marriage years are no picnic.-""-You got that right!" Yells Gold from his seat as he gets kicked in the shins by his wife. Red smiles and holds his cup in the air. "And so, to Blue and Green!" "To Blue and Green!" The audience choruses smiling at the newly wedded couple.

"Nice speech red." Smiles Yellow, as Red sits back down. "Thanks Yellow." He smiles back. "Hey Red! Red!" Blue yells from across the table. "I think Green finally beat you in something!" Blue grinned evilly. "At least someone from Kanto has the courage to pop a single question!" She and the other dex holders laugh as both red and yellow blush an astonishing red, before quietly excusing themselves for some fresh air.

Blue and Green smile and hold hands so tightly, that even a hurricane couldn't separate them. From across the table silver gives a small smile in approval. He knows that Blue is in the right hands.

* * *

><p>"Get your butt over here now!" A wild looking silver appears at the lab late into the night. One look, and green dashes out the door, not even thinking to grab his Pokémon and fly. Luckily for him, his Pokémon are prepared, and force him to sit astride. 10 worrying minutes later, the viridian hospital is in sight and he jumps off his charizard, not even bothering to return it back to its pokeball. "Blue oak...where is she?" He pants. "Ah, you must be Green oak. Don't worry she arrived just in time. She'll be fine. The operation will take 2-3 hours, so you may wait here." The nurse smiles before walking away into a closed hallway. Green and Silver sigh and sit themselves down for the wait.<p>

10 minutes, and red and yellow arrive.

45 minutes brings Gold and Crystal holding good wishes from Sapphire and Ruby who will be catching the next train arriving tomorrow.

Emerald calls 30 minutes later with good luck wishes.

Platinum, Dia, and pearl do a manzai over the phone 20 minutes later to decrease tension.

Nothing helps. Green paces around the room in worry, not saying anything, all his fears clear within his eyes. Red holds yellow's hands as the two try and comfort their friend and themselves. Gold cracks some jokes, but crystal reminds him how nervous he was, when she was giving birth to their son, Topaz, a year earlier. Gold quickly stops trying to be funny. Silver watches quietly. He's not worried. Blue's gone through everything. He knows she can go through this too.

After what seems like years, a happy nurse appears." Green oak, you are now the proud father of a healthy baby girl! Both mother and child are fine; would you like to see them?" A sigh of relief is released as the 6 hurriedly make their way down the corridors to find a room labeled "blue oak". Green stands there, unsure of what to do. "Go on," yellow whispers. And Red gives a little push. The door shuts softly behind him. "Green…." Blue smiles weakly as she holds out her hand. In her other arm is a bundle of joy. He smiles his widest ever, and makes his way to his new daughter. "She has brown hair like you!" Blue grins. "We both have brown hair, idiot." He smiles and picks up his child. At his touch, she opens her eyes taking in the world for the first time…before proceeding to cry. "There, there, blue smiles as she takes her daughter in her hands. " Look at her eyes! There green like yours!" She exclaims happily. "Liar. They're not green. They're blue, like yours. You're still down with anesthesia." He smiled. "Hmm….Nah. I'm sure they are green. Now, what do we name her? Blue asked fondling their now, sleeping child.

"Sarah? Too overdone." Blue exclaimed.

"How about a flower name, like rose? Green asked. "No, Daisy will be are only flower," Blue answered.

"How about….Cerulean?" Green asked, staring intently at the girl seeing the possibilities every second.

Blue smiles and stares down at the small baby girl. "Cerulean…It's the color of her eyes." The two smile and stare at the beautiful bundle in her mother's lap- totally forgetting their friends waiting outside. "Are you guys done yet?" Calls an impatient gold, before he is reprimanded by Crystal. "Yeah! Come in guys!"

Red and yellow grin widely as they take turns holding the girl. Gold is about to take the baby from yellow's hands when Crystal exclaims that he's not "gentle enough" before quickly sidestepping him and cooing at the sleeping child in her arms before handing it to rigid silver. Silver holds Cerulean, not sure if he's doing it right, before quickly handing her back to her mother. "Silver?" called an exhausted looking Blue. "Yes?" He says, quickly kneeling at her bedside. "Green and I wanted you to be Cerulean's godfather. Would you do the honors?" Blue smiled weakly at her friend and brother. Silver smiled. "Nothing would make me happier." And so saying, he grinned even wider, released his murkrow, and flew out the open window.

* * *

><p>"We have bad news" said a stern looking doctor to a worried looking couple and a gurgling baby. "It's her legs. Her nerves don't work down there. I'm afraid to say, that your daughter will never be able to walk." Tears spill out of the brunettes eyes, and her husband puts a comforting arm around her. "She's perfectly healthy otherwise. She'll grow, and be like most kids…But she'll need a wheelchair"<p>

Immediately, the girl stops crying. "Green, we're going to let Cerulean live a normal life. Who cares if she needs a wheelchair? She's our daughter, and I'm going to make her strong." Green grins. "With that kind of determination, it will happen."

* * *

><p>"*giggle* Daddy, looks funny mama! Ellie and I really got him this time!"<p>

"Shh! Cerulean! He'll wake up, and I'm still taking the picture! You an Ellie got daddy good!

"Huh?" Asks a sleepy Green, as he rubs his eyes, reavealing a snickering 3 year old and a pregnant wife. "Waz going on?" He asks, running his hand through his hair to find it hard with Elmer's glue. The two females in his life burst out laughing. "BLUE! WHAT THE HELL-"

"Hey! No need to yell at me! Your culprit stands in front of you," Blue grins flourishing her hands towards a toddler hovering in midair, holding a glowing espeon in her hands. Green's eyes change from fury to shock and pride. "Cerulean, you did this without mommy's help and without waking me up?" He asks incredulously. The girl giggles and nods. Green grins. "Then for, once, I'll have the pleasure of chasing you around the house instead of mommy!" He exclaims, lunging for the hovering girl who squeals in delight, "Quick Ellie! Let's get out of here!" The espeon in her lap smiles and nods, and the two hover around the room, giggling and laughing, until finally an exhausted Green collapses on the couch. Blue laughs and sits down by his head touching his hardened hair. "You better go take a shower; it'll come out with the water."

"Don't play coy with me. You gave her the glue. I swear, each day she and that espeon of hers gets stronger. You wonder how Ellie can use psychic for so long…" Green stared at the three year old zooming around the kitchen with the help of Ellie's psychic abilities. "She's going to have to work hard. Maybe her sibling will help." She grins and placed her hand on her fat belly. Green smiles too, placing his hand on top of hers. "Cerulean has enough potential for a lifetime…" The two parents nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Mom. Dad. I want to go on a journey with Ellie." A sharp intake of breath is taken in by both parents. They had been expecting this. "I'm already 11. Orange, Topaz, and Opal have already left. I'm the only one, and Teal will be going next year. It's not fair if he goes before me! I'm older. I don't care if I can't walk! Ellie and I have trained for this! In fact, all of my psychic Pokémon are ready! Please let me, I'll-"She's cut off by two smiling parents. "What?"<p>

"Honey. We know you're ready. You've been ready since you were three. You have enough potential to beat even your father." Blue grins as she nudges at Green. "Now, I don't know about that good, but you're ready, and we have full confidence in you. You're like your mother. Devious and strong under all conditions. I expect to battle with you soon." He smiles as Teal gives his older sister an encouraging nod, and Blue begins talking about all the possible clothes Cerulean can pack.

Life is good. And another story is unfolding.


End file.
